


The Bracelet

by abrightyz



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Robron as proper couple, Smut, jealous!Robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrightyz/pseuds/abrightyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story happens on Adam's birthday 21 April 2016, also a day before Robert's own birthday.  Aaron and Robert are living together as a couple.  To readers who haven't watched Emmerdale, Victoria or Vic is Robert's sister who's also Adam's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bracelet

 

     "And remember to get home early ya? We don't want to be late for Adam's birthday do."

 

     "Yeah, I will. And no, we won't."

 

     "Good. Love ya."

 

     "Love you, too."

 

     Robert put his phone down on his desk. A sigh, and his eyes travelled down to the framed photo of him and Aaron on his desk. Ordinarily, he would be gazing at it contentedly whilst remembering the good times they had when it was taken. But today, it only gave a feeling of a stab on his chest.

 

                                                                                *   *   *   *   *

 

     The day started ordinarily enough.  He woke up with his arm draped across Aaron's chest. As soon as Aaron opened his bright blue eyes to meet his, they knew they both had a boner. When he leaned forward to give Aaron a good morning peck on the cheek, Aaron pushed his face away. "Get away," Aaron said jokingly. And pushed him to his other side. Robert immediately knew what the younger man wanted and he obliged, lying on his side with his back to him. He heard Aaron get up from his side of the bed and open the drawer to get a plastic sachet. He ripped it open and went back to bed. Robert kicked off the blanket that was covering him and felt Aaron's warm hand stroking his thigh.

 

     "Are you ready, Rob?"

 

     "God, yes, big boy," he replied, groping backwards to get hold of the younger man's short hair and pull him closer.

 

     A shiver of electricity pulsed down his spine agreeably as Aaron kissed the back of his neck then nibbled on his sensitive skin, at the same time positioning his hardness against his opening.

 

     With one deft thrust, he felt Aaron's hot, erect cock sliding inside him. The lube made the entry smooth and easy and pleasurable to his expectant inside muscles.

 

     Robert reached back to get hold of Aaron's buttocks to guide his thrusts even deeper. Aaron slipped an arm under him to engulf him in a tight bear hug, burying his face in his hair and nape whilst pushing his whole length inside him. Under his own moans, he could hear Aaron moaning and whispering his name as he rocked solidly flush against him, sliding in and out of him, filling him nicely.

 

     He took hold of his own erect cock and stroked himself in synchrony with Aaron's thrusts. Soon they were calling each other's names as they couldn't hold back anymore and reached their climax in unison.

 

     "Naughty man," Aaron laughed, cupping his chin and pulling him for a wet open-mouthed kiss, "You messed the sheets again."

 

     "Oh yeah?" he answered. "Don't worry, it goes in the washer before I leave."

 

     "Good man," Aaron said agreeably as he pulled out of him and stood up and walked off to have a shower.

 

     He was still smiling and feeling the glow on his cheeks when he noticed the un-shut drawer. "Aaron," he thought as he sat up to close it. Then he thought of checking if Aaron's undies were still as neatly folded as he did it a couple of days ago. Aaron never tidied his clothes and it drove him up the wall. In the end, he took it upon himself to tidy his boyfriend's garments when he had the time.

 

     But this morning, he was in for a shock. At the right hand corner of the drawer, he saw a rectangular gold box that wasn't there two days ago. He furrowed his brows as he asked himself what it could be. He opened the box-- inside was a man's gold ID bracelet.

 

     A pleasing warmth covered him and with a smile lovingly caressed the bracelet. Today was Adam's birthday and Aaron had been reminding him all week to get home early from work for his party, but tomorrow was Robert's own birthday.

 

     Still smiling, he turned the bracelet round to see the inscription. It said: ADAM.

 

     Robert's jaw dropped and he felt blood rush down away from his face as his hands shook from the shock. Then he heard Aaron getting out of the bathroom. With hands trembling, he quickly replaced the bracelet inside the box and pushed the drawer shut with a bang.

 

     "What's that?" Aaron asked as he entered the room, drying his short hair with a towel, wearing nothing but glistening droplets of water on his toned young body.

 

     "Nothing," he barely managed to say.

 

                                                                                   *   *   *   *   *

 

     As it turned out, it was anything but...

 

     All day, the bracelet kept coming back to Robert's mind. He had to ask his PA to cancel a couple of his meetings with clients. The others he kept he couldn't concentrate on enough to make appropriate and valid decisions. _A bracelet!!_ Why would Aaron give Adam a bracelet for his birthday? It wasn't even the price of the thing. For all he knew, it was just one of those cheap gold-plated things he scoffed at when he and Aaron occasionally went round to shopping malls on Saturdays. But it was the idea of Aaron staring at Adam's wrist whilst they work alongside each other all day in the scrapyard. That moment he decided the best gift for his best mate was an adornment for his precious, manly wrist.

 

     Lunch time, at his favourite bar in Hotten High Street just a few blocks from his office, was spent staring at his barely eaten sarnie and half-drank americano, willing away with no success thoughts of what Aaron and Adam might be up to at that very moment. Most probably sharing a good packed lunch Vic had prepared for her husband, and a nice laugh about how their scrapyard business was booming. And God knows what else they were sharing...

 

     Back in the office, when not pacing the length of his office, he was slumped on his chair considering their photo on his desk. It was a medium shot of him and Aaron, him in his trusty brown leather jacket and the younger man in his superdry jacket, arms on each other's waist, smiling broadly at the camera with Brighton Pier as the backdrop. He remembered the cold January day it was taken, their first romantic get-away down south to the gay capital of the UK. That afternoon was overcast, the cold biting into their faces, a bleak day by any standards but Brighton was Brighton and the pier stood out over the horizon resplendent and proud. It was Aaron's friend from London, Jay, who mentioned that his new boyfriend lived in Brighton. Robert jumped on the idea, said he hadn't been to Brighton for ages and would love to take Aaron there. The three of them made arrangements right there in the busy street of Hotten, with Jay's boyfriend on the phone and in a fortnight, they managed to squeeze in a three-day weekend holiday in the middle of wintery January. Thankfully, Jay's boyfriend Enrico lived in a double-bedroom flat and Aaron and Robert were shacked in the single room for two nights. Robert initialy wanted to book a hotel but Aaron insisted that it might be rude not to stay with their hosts.

 

     It was one of the happiest holidays he ever had. Wandering around the little alleyways of Brighton with their quaint shops, running and laughing on the peebly beach hand in hand with Aaron under occasional light shower, squealing whilst dodging the squeaking seagulls who liked to drop poo on punters and the beach's peebles all the time, then quietly sipping pints in bars in the afternoon, and attempting some silly moves in Brighton's disco at night. But that afternoon after the photo was taken was the best. After a quick pint, he dragged Aaron back to the pier to catch the lights that were turned on at early dusk. In a relatively secluded corner of the pier, he found a perfect spot and he pulled Aaron close and pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss, bathing his tongue in the younger man's luxuriant and warm mouth.

 

     "What was that all about?" Aaron was blushing from the kiss against the harsh wind howling around them.

 

     "Nothing..." he said. "I just want to kiss you in this pier and imprint this moment in my memory."

 

     "Oh, yeah... then how about this?" Aaron replied, pulling him for a deeper kiss that pulled him in and drowned everything else, every sight and sound and smell on the pier around him. It was a moment that Robert would happily have not to end.

 

                                                                                *   *   *   *   *

 

     That was then. Now...

 

     Driving home in his brand new scuba blue Audi, with hot tears stinging his eyes and freely rolling down his cheeks, Robert had to pull over on a lay-by. The third week of April, it was a glorious spring afternoon, with sunny yellow daffodils dotting the lush countryside, yet all he could feel was the tight clamping on his chest. He knew he had done so many bad things in his time. He'd been horrible to Aaron in the early days of their affair. Heck, he'd been cruel and cold-hearted to him as he had been in his past relationships, cheating on every woman he'd have relationships with. But it was because it was never enough with one girl. But it all changed with Aaron. He'd had encounters with men before Aaron, but they'd all been one night stands, no strings attached. And that was the initial plan with Aaron. A one-off. Until he came back for more, again.. and again. Then the plan changed-- slightly-- He'd be the bit on the side, the dirty little secret whilst Robert secured his future with his marriage to Chrissie. What went wrong there? He fell for him. Hard. It was a tumultous affair, with death and destruction left in its wake, but they both fell hard for each other. That's why they made the plunge to give it a proper go as a couple. It hadn't been easy. He had to woo Aaron back, convince him unequivocally that his feelings were true and that he'd changed for the better for him. It took weeks of pleading and proving his intentions until Aaron saw his sincerity and agreed to live with him in his rented flat. And everything had been perfect. Except for one thing, now he discovered. Adam..

 

     Adam Fucking Barton.

 

                                                                               *   *   *   *   *

 

     "The love of his life..."

 

     ...was how Adam was introduced to Robert's world.. Vic's very words when he asked his sister who was that young man Aaron was playing darts with at the pub. He soon found out they'd been mates forever and he had since witnessed how loyal Aaron could be to his best mate.

 

     Could there be more?

 

     Biting on his knuckles to fight off more tears, he tried to get the thoughts tormenting him out of his head. _"Of course Aaron loves me!" he told himself._ But he also knew the string of hurts he'd subjected Aaron to before he finally admitted his true feelings for him. Could it be Aaron secretly found solace in a love (or whatever it was he had) for Adam whilst he was waiting for him to come round?

 

     Robert knew Aaron once tried to kiss Adam. And even when they didn't happen, Aaron continued to show his loyalty-- _Christ!_ he was willing to sacrifice his own freedom and go to prison for Adam! Robert never had a best mate in his life, he wouldn't understand, wouldn't know how far one would go to protect a mate.

 

     And he remembered that moment on the morning of their first tryst in a hotel. Aaron's sweet smile and the slight flushing of his cheeks when he received a text from Adam who was reporting about a deal he had closed for the scrapyard. Was it because of the scrapyard, at the time Aaron and Robert's cover for their secret affair? Was it Adam? Or was it the afterglow of their fierce lovemaking the whole night?

 

     Robert straightened his back against the car seat and wiped the tears with the back of his hand. He'd been loving Aaron Livesy so much he started to forget who he was.

 

     He's Robert _Flaming_ Sugden!!!

 

 

                                                                             (To Be Continued)


End file.
